1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiator cooling fan configuration structure for motorcycles. More particularly, this invention relates to a radiator cooling fan configuration for a motorcycle having at least one side-mounted radiator on the outside of a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, motorcycles having radiators on both right and left sides of an engine have been known heretofore as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 62-41154 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,020. Conventionally, the above-mentioned motorcycles have been not provided with a fan for blasting cooling air through the left and right side radiators. Instead, such conventional motorcycles cool the side-mounted radiators by allowing wind to pass from the inside to outside of the radiator while the motorcycle moving. With this conventional design, however, the radiator is cooled insufficiently when the motorcycle is moving slowly or when the engine is idling and the motorcycle is stopped.
Conventional radiator cooling fans are arranged downstream of the radiator along the blasting direction of the cooling air. If such a conventional cooling fan arrangement is applied to a motorcycle having a radiator mounted on the side of the engine, the result would be a cooling fan provided on the outboard side of the radiator. Such an arrangement would degrade the appearance of the motorcycle.